Tomorrowland Transit Authority PeopleMover Spiel (Tokyo Disneyland)
This is The Tokyo Disneyland Version of The PeopleMover Spiel! Spiel Demi Lovato: Please step carefully onto the moving platform, then step into the vehicle. For your safety, remain seated throughout your journey, keeping your hands, arms, feet, and legs inside your car. And please supervise your children. Remember to stay clear of the doors which will open and close automatically. Enjoy your trip aboard the metroliner. Robot: Tomorrowland Transit Authority metroliner non-stop, now departing Rockettower Plaza Station for a round-trip super skyway tour. TTAP Central: Welcome aboard TTAP travelers. Whether you're a humanoid, a robot, or an alien passenger we hope you enjoy your trip along Tomorrowland Transit Authority PeopleMover's Super Skyway. Robot: Now Approaching Star Tours. C3PO: Hello! I am C3PO, and this is my counterpart R2D2. Welcome to the Star Tours Tomorrowland Spaceport Robot: Now approaching Mickey's Star Traders. TTAP Central: For your convenience, the ground crew at Mickey's Star Traders will be glad to rocket ship to any planet in the galaxy. Mickey Mouse: That's Right! It's Out of This World! Ha-Ha! Robot: Now approaching Tomorrowland Interplanetary Convention Center. TTAP Central: The convention center is host to a galaxy of wonders from far away planets. TTAP Central: The Tomorrowland Metro-Retro Historical Society presents Walt Disney's 20th century vision for the future. This model city dare to dream the perfect community in which to work, live, and play. Robot: Now Aprroaching Kitchen Kabaret! Traffic Report: Hi there Tomorrowland travelers, this is Mr. Johnson in Sky View Hovercraft-1 bringing you the latest Tomorrowland Transit report. As usual, everything is perfect on Tomorrowland's super highways. Back to you at TTA Central. Robot: Now arriving at Space Mountain, Tomorrowland's gateway to the galaxy. Aly San San: Greetings from Space Mountain dispatch. High-speed rockets are now boarding to blast off to all intergalactic destinations. Departures out of space every few seconds from all launch areas. (Star Tunnel music). TTAP Central: As you can see Space Mountain makes ordinary space travel an adventure; another fine transportation service provided by the Tomorrowland Transit Authority PeopleMover. Victoria Justice: Attention, all visitors from Galaxy M-31, please keep forward-facing tentacles clear of oncoming metroliner vehicles, thank you. TTAP Central: The centerpiece of Rockettower Plaza is the League of Rocket Jets. This symbol of universal harmony and interplanetary culture provides all beings with an exhilarating spin around the planet. Miley Cyrus: Paging Mr. Morrow, Mr. Tom Morrow. Your party from Saturn has arrived. Please give them a ring. Robot: Were Now Arriving at Captain EO! Drake Bell: Remember Blue Line passengers, for all your future travel needs the TTAP services all of Tomorrowland's outlining areas including the personal rocket ship docking lot and of course Perfect Park Acres, the latest in Hover-Burb Communities. Robot: Now approaching The Tomorrowland Intergalactic Revue. Recruiter: Citizens of Tomorrowland, join Buzz Lightyear on a daring space mission to save the universe from the evil Emperor Zurg. Report to Star Command and Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters. Robot: Now Arriving Olie Polie's Travel Thru Time! Robot: Now approaching Meet the World. TTA Central: Now Arriving at If You Had Wings, Where You Could Experience Many Vacation Spots in the World. Robot: Now Arriving at World Priemere Circle Vision 360 Presenting America the Beautiful. TTA Central: Welcome back to Rockettower Plaza at the heart of Tomorrowland. Come now, re-join us and believe in the promise of tomorrow. Robot: Now Arriving, Final Destination, Rockettower Plaza Station. Demi Lovato: Attention all humans, robots, and intergalactic beings. Please keep your arms, legs, and other appendages away from the doors. The doors open automatically. When they do, please collect all your belongings and step carefully onto the moving platform. Thank you for choosing Tomorrowland Transit Authority PeopleMover for all your travel needs. Category:Theme Park Gemini Remakes